Flashback
by beyondlovebirthday
Summary: Beyond Birthday's life at Wammy's, the evolution of his psychopathy, the one person he came to trust, and all the events leading up to the LABB Murders. Rating subject to change. idk slow to update. tw: self harm
1. B

WINCHESTER, ENGLAND

Wammy's House, an orphanage run by Quillish Wammy, was set up to train gifted children. That motive changed after the detective L was successfully produced. The home's goal was now to raise the children to be the successor of L in the event of his passing. Many children lived in this home, but there were two that were first in line to becoming L's successor.

A and B.

…

It was the middle of a harsh blizzard, and the snow was falling heavily outside. She was in labor. Bills needed to be paid; there wasn't enough money for this. She didn't ask for this baby. She needed a job, a car. The rent, the electric, the water bill… they all needed to be paid. _She didn't ask for this baby._

She was concentrating on the pain, she wanted it to stop. There was suddenly a sharp pain in her chest. A tearing, ripping pain. She let out a sharp yell, then she was dead. It was all so sudden.

She was dead, but the child was alive. The doctor held up the raven haired baby boy. The child was silent, not making a sound. He stared in horror as the newborn opened his eyes. They were blood red.

…

B didn't understand. Why was he here? He stared out the window of his room. His crimson eyes scanned the sidewalk for people. He spotted a mother and her son coming out of a shop, smiling and laughing. He stared at the numbers floating over their heads, the names. "I don't understand." He murmured.

"What's there to not understand?"

B looked beside him to see his roommate, A. The blonde was hovering over B's shoulder, looking out the window with him. "We're orphans, B." B watched as the floating numbers slowly declined. He sighed. "That's not what I mean."

The little boy ran across the street, and his mother ran after him. "You're so-

A car suddenly crashed into the woman and her son, sending them several feet from where they were. They lay on the road, the numbers over their heads disappearing. They were dead.

B sighed again and pressed his forehead to the window. "Did you just see that?" A asked frantically. "Of course." B answered, closing his eyes. They burned from staring so long. "And you're just going to sit there nonchalant?" B watched the colorful spots on the inside of his eyelids.

"Yeah."

"I swear B, you're insane." A ran out of the room, yelling for help.

B couldn't help but laugh a little.

…

"K."

"Pardon?"

"May I have the letter K? Please?"

"Oh, certainly darling." He smiled at her. "What wonderful manners you have. If that is the letter you wish to have, certainly."

Wammy was walking the young girl up the pathway to the orphanage. She gripped the old man's hand hand tightly, the soft curls in her hair bouncing as they walked. She stared at the orphanage. It was a large, beautiful, brick building, practically a mansion. She sucked on her thumb and shivered a bit as the wind picked up speed.

"Almost there." Wammy assured her.

Still examining the house, she spotted a black haired boy watcher her from a window on the second floor. He was glued to the glass, just staring at her. Their gaze didn't break until she and Wammy stepped foot on the porch.

…

B wasn't stupid. He knew she saw him staring at her. He didn't care, though. He remained standing in his window, staring outside. There was a knock at the door.

"What is it."

"We have a new addition." It was Roger. Roger Ruvie. He helped run the orphanage alongside Wammy. "Mr. Wammy would like you to come down and meet her, A and some others are downstairs also." B was reluctant, but responded with a low, "Alright."

…

A, twin boys named X and Y, and a girl named Z all stood beside one another in the foyer, Wammy and the newcomer across from them. "Children, this is K." Wammy said with a smile, looking down at the girl. "She will be living with us from now on."

K sucked on her thumb, examining each of the children in front of her. "Go on! Introduce yourselves." Wammy encouraged. "You're all about the same age, ten; you'll be the best of friends."

"I'm A." He held out his hand to her. K let go of Wammy's hand and shook A's. A had bright blue eyes, and very, very blonde hair. "I'm X." "I'm Y." The brunette twins were identical, except one of Y's eyes was partially gray-blue, while both of X's eyes were brown. K moved her gaze over to the last one. "I'm Z." She was squirming with excitement. Z had beautiful, wavy, ginger colored hair that came down to her shoulders and brown eyes, like K. K smiled shyly at her.

"Come," Wammy said to K. "Let me show you the home, then we can get you your schedule, your room, etcetera." He started to walk down the hall. After waving to the four, K followed.

They were passing a stairwell just as the raven haired boy from the window was coming down. She stopped and looked at him, and He looked at her. K took her finger out of her mouth when she noticed his eyes, the crimson red color they were. She was staring intently at him as Wammy turned around, noticing she had stopped.

"K?" He looked to where she was staring. "Oh! B, come introduce yourself."

B finished coming down the stairs, and held out his hand to K. "I'm B." She shook his hand. "And you might be?" "K." She said slowly, still staring at his eyes. They fascinated her. "Your eyes, they're so-

"Disturbing."

"No, they're beautiful."

…


	2. Friends

B was in shock. He was trying to process what the girl had just said to him. No one had ever talked about his eyes in such a _positive_ way before. He was in complete shock, and not many things shocked B. He stared at K with a look of surprise in his eyes. K looked back at him, curious to what was going on in his mind. They just stared at each other. K pulled away when Wammy called to her. "Come now dear, you and B can finish talking later." She looked back at B, her long black hair almost hitting him in the face. "It was nice to meet you." She said, then ran down the hallway. B watched as she took Wammy's hand, and they disappeared around the corner.  
…

After Wammy had shown K her room and helped her get her things upstairs, it had gotten dark outside. He put her to bed and left the room, leaving the door ajar. K lay in her bed and just examined the room. The walls were a plain off white wallpaper, crown molding, and beautiful wooden floors; like the rest of the house. A wooden nightstand and a lamp were to the right of her bed and a dresser and mirror were to the left, against the wall. There were two large windows on either side of her bed, an oak tree right outside of one of them. She stared at the ceiling for a while.

She couldn't sleep.

She looked out her open door, across the hall, and realized B and A's room was right across from hers. The door was open, and she noticed B sitting in the same window he was before. He was just staring outside, eating something. She slowly got up and walked to him. When she got to the door, she stopped. She looked at A asleep in his bed. B knew she was there, but he didn't seem to mind.

Putting her thumb in her mouth, K sat criss-cross in the doorway and stared at B. He had a jar of red colored jam in his hand, and was scooping it into his mouth with the other hand. She could smell its strawberry scent from across the room. She smirked, he amused her. B turned to face her, his gaze wandering over her head, then slowly shifting to her face. His red eyes were completely visible in the moonlight. She simply stared back.

He squinted at her, interested. K took her thumb out of her mouth. "I'm not afraid, B." She whispered. He sat back and looked at her, a creepy smirk on his lips. He laughed, then turned back around and continued to eat his jam. K sat and watched, until she dozed off into a deep rest.

…

K suddenly woke up when she felt someone lingering above her. She sat up quickly and bumped heads with the red eyed being that was crouched over her. She screamed and scrambled backwards, eventually stopped by a wall. B was instantly in her face, his hand clenched over her mouth. "Stop screaming." He said, clearly annoyed by her noise. K whimpered at the harsh grip he had on her face, and B let go. K wiped her face, red jam sticking to her sleeve. B stared at her.

He looked at her closely, still awfully close to her face. K took a sudden interest in her hands, and looked down. "What's this? You can't look me in the eye anymore?" He said, amused. "Look at me." He pushed her against the wall and pressed his forehead to hers, forcing her to look at him. B's red eyes bore into hers as she struggled to look him in the eye. "What's your problem?"

K didn't answer him; she just nudged him away and looked down again. She started picking at a scab on her knuckle. B watched her wince in pain as she picked at the scab until it finally came off. She flicked it at him. A droplet bright red of blood formed on her knuckle. B grabbed her hand and slowly brought it up to his mouth, licking the blood from her cut. Her brown eyes hesitantly stared into his red ones, as his warm flesh pulled away from her skin. His sticky jam-covered fingers were still wrapped around her hand. He smiled at her. She looked at him in confusion, and pulled away.

"Why haven't you left." "I told you already I'm not afraid of you." "Yes you are." "_No_ I'm not, B." He laughed at this, and backed off from her a bit. He started chewing on his nails, his messy black hair falling over his eyes. She could tell he was still staring at her. "You can call me Beyond if you'd like." He said. "Beyond Birthday."

It was never spoken in words, but at that moment, the two became friends.

…

* * *

**This is really short oops. don't forget to review! x**


	3. Jam

**hey sorry this took so long to be put up, I've been really busy and my computer deleted the file this morning so that delayed me even more haha,,, well ya enjoy and review please**

* * *

B looked around at the empty jars littering his side of the room. His stomach grumbled and he sighed. "I need more jam…" He mumbled, and stood up. "I'll come with you." K said, looking up at him timidly. He helped her up, and they walked out the room and headed down the hallway. K rubbed her eyes. It was dark, she couldn't see a thing. She tried to stay close behind Beyond, following the sound of his footsteps. The wind blew and the house let out a series of creaks and moans. "Shouldn't we get a lamp or something?" "We're fine; I know where I'm going."

There was suddenly a drop in the floor and K, not noticing the steps, tripped forward. B quickly got a firm hold on her arm, preventing her from a painful tumble down the stairwell. She nearly screamed, but stopped herself. "Stairs, don't fall." She heard him say. "…Thanks." She answered, holding onto B's shoulder and gaining her footing just before he continued down the stairs. "Wait!" She whispered, clawing at the darkness. B laughed a bit. She eventually grasped onto his shirt, and stayed close to his back as they descended.

K sighed with relief when they finally reached the ground floor, and released her grip on B's shirt. She stuck her thumb in her mouth as they continued their trek to the kitchen. It made her feel safe. "This way." Beyond whispered, taking K's wrist in his hand. She was pulled to the left, practically dragged. As they approached the door, B stopped without warning and K bumped into his back. "Sorry." "Its fine."

He rattled the doorknob and sighed. "The doors locked." He chewed on his finger then let go of K's wrist. "Stay here, I'll be right back." K wasn't going to ask any questions, he was obviously going to get the key. So she stood there, in the dark, sucking her thumb. She leaned against the wooden door. The wind outside continued to blow, and the house creaked creepily. After a while K heard footsteps, but they were from the opposite direction that B had gone. "Beyond?" She whispered. She saw a figure come around the corner, and they had an oil lamp with them.

B didn't have an oil lamp.

She scurried down the dark hallway in the opposite direction, searching desperately for Beyond. K still couldn't see anything, she simply ran blindly down the hall until she came in contact with a door. She slammed hard into the wood, and backed up a bit, rubbing her nose. She let out a little whine.

The person with the oil lamp turned and started walking in her general direction. K ran to her left, and was suddenly grabbed by the arm and pulled into a closet. She let out a shriek, and a hand clamped over her mouth. "Shhh-" It was Beyond. She could smell the strawberry scent on his skin. The two listened as footsteps approached the door, and passed by. B slowly opened the door and looked around, then he and K sprinted back to the kitchen door.

B unlocked the door and they slowly entered, closing it behind them. The light above the stove was on, and K was thankful to be in an area where she could actually see. She remembered Mr. Wammy showing her the kitchen. It wasn't like a normal kitchen, it was more of a kitchen you find in restaurants, fit to feed many people.

K sat on the counter and watched as B went over to one of the refrigerators and pulled out a few jars of jam. He sat next to her on the counter, and opened one of the jars. "Your nose is bleeding." B pointed out, looking at her blood staining his fingers before jamming his hand into the jar. "Ew." She mumbled, wiping furiously at her nose with her shirt sleeve. She stared at B as he put his jam- and blood- covered fingers into his mouth. "My blood is all over your hand." K said, scrunching her nose up. B shrugged and sucked the jam from his fingers. He let out a moan of satisfaction. K giggled. "That's gross."

B grinned at her. "If its so gross then why are you laughing?" He asked slyly. K bit her lip and looked down at the blood stains on her sleeve trying to think of something smart to say. "Got ya." B said with a laugh, nudging her with his elbow. K laughed again and elbowed him back. They were quiet for a while, only the sound of B eating his jam could be heard. He finished the jar and opened a new one.

She continued to watch him. "Is that all you eat?" She asked, head cocked to one side. "Yes." He looked at his fingernails for a second and started biting them, then continued to eat. "Want some?" He held the jar out to her. K looked down at the bright red substance. "If I had some toast, yes." "You don't need toast its great right out of the jar, here." He got close to her face. "It doesn't look so appetizing B." She said putting her arm up, preventing him from getting any closer. "C'mon its good I promise." B smirked at her. K sighed. She scooped out some jam on her finger and put it in her mouth, holding it there for a minute to acquire the taste. She hummed. "Its pretty good." K said with a small smile.

…

They snuck the jam back up to B's room and sat crisscross on his bed. K played with her fingers as Beyond ate his snack. He stared at the air above her head and watched the floating numbers slowly change. K looked up, sensing his glare. "…What?" B binked. "Nothi-" She suddenly sneezed; blood getting all over the bed and B's face. K clapped her hand to her nose as blood started to drip out again, and B gave her an amused smile. "I'm so sorry!" She squeaked.

He was laughing now, and A shuffled in his sleep in the bed next to them. B covered his mouth, still laughing, and pointed K to the bathroom. She shuffled into the room and stood over the sink, removing her hand from her face. Blood poured from her nose into the sink and she mumbled a few 'ew's before turning on the faucet. The blood that coated her hand stained the handle and the sink counter. She sneezed again, slow to cover her nose, and little drops of blood splattered on the mirror. "Beyond." She whimpered, both hands over her nose. "Help."

He walked in, still laughing a bit, and made her sit on the toilet. "Just shove this up your nose." B said, handing her a wad of toilet paper. K took the tissue and tilted her head back, only to have B yank her by her hair upright. "Don't do that, you'll choke on your blood and die." He said bluntly. Her face dropped and B snickered. "Its not funny B." She said putting the tissue to her nose. "But I'm being serious."

K stood and walked back to Beyond's bed, sitting in the manner she was before. B sat across from her and kept eating. He stared at her and she stared at him. He watched as the expressionless face in front of him began dozing off, tissue still held to her nose. It was 1:00 a.m. when she finally gave into sleep, and B just sat, stared, and ate his jam.

**REVIEW.**


	4. Freak

B was perched in the windowsill slowly eating his jam, his tired eyes on patrol as the streets around the orphanage came to life. It was eight by now and people were rushing by, going in and out of cars and shops… everyone was so alive, B thought. He watched all the red numbers and names hovering above their heads. They all blurred together, there were too many people. It was giving him a massive headache.

_"I still don't understand."_ He thought to himself, tapping his index finger on his lips.

B was not an idiot. He knew by now, after eleven whole years of living, that the numbers meant the amount of time the person had left to live. He had seen too much death already to have _not_ figured that out. But he didn't care about other people's lifespans. He cared about his own, clearly, and every time he looked in the mirror, the numbers never appeared above his head. Just a pale face and red eyes staring back at him.

This frustrated B to no end, and he thought it was quite stupid. What was the point of having to see these things then? What was the point of possessing these eyes? It was like some kind of sick torture.

"Quite stupid..." He murmured to himself before a scream drew him out of his thoughts.

B turned to where the scream had come from, the bathroom, and watched as a horrified A stomped towards him. "B!" He yelled. "Why is there _blood_ all over the bathroom?!" B smirked, and thought back to K's bloody nose the night before. After she'd fallen asleep he had placed her back in her own bed.

A noticed how amused B looked, and started shaking him by his shoulders. "This is not funny B!" He shoved him away, and A landed hard on the floor with a thud. "Don't touch me." B growled. He continued eating his jam and glared at A, disgusting him even more. "B s-stop _looking _at me like that! Now will you just-" A was trying to cover it up with anger, but B knew he was creeping him out.

He didn't blink, and A began to get nervous as B's red eyes bore into his. "What is _wrong_ _with you_?!" A shouted as B continued to eye him. No answer, still.

"Um…A?"

K stood in the doorway, blood stains still on her shirt. "It was me; I had a bloody nose last night." She rubbed her eyes. "Oh." A said fixing his glasses and looking at B in slight embarrassment, who then returned his glance with a dark smile. He picked himself off of the floor and scratched his head awkwardly. "I'll just use the… spare bathroom…" He mumbled, walking past K and out of the room.

B went back to looking out the window.

K walked over and sat with him. "Why didn't you tell A it was me?" She said as B pressed his forehead to the glass. He was silent for a while, then answered. "I like making A's skin crawl." He said with a grin. She giggled.

…

"B."

He was staring out the window again, just thinking. A gurgling sound erupted from his gut. B rubbed his growling stomach and sighed. Maybe he should've eaten more jam for breakfast.

"Backup."

His head snapped in the direction of the voice, and he cringed at the nickname. He _hated_ that name.

"What?" "I asked you a question." The other five children stared at B, waiting for his response.

They sat in wooden desks in the small room that was used as a classroom, a black board at the front with an analog clock above it. He stared at the complicated problem written on the board, a problem he could've solved easily, and shrugged with a smirk. "I don't know."

Roger Ruvie, their teacher, sighed loudly. Mr. Ruvie was a friend of Wammy's and helped run the orphanage. B wasn't very fond of the old man, and enjoyed getting on his nerves. Roger shook his head in disapproval. "I would expect more from you, Backup." B winced at the name again, and the smile faded from his face. He stared at the old man's numbers.

_"He's so old."_ B thought.

"Yeah, _Backup_." A ball of paper hit B in the back of the head. "Freak." K, who was seated beside Beyond, frowned at the comment. _"You could at least come up with something a little more original." _B thought to himself, a menacing smile returning to his lips.

"Does anyone else know the answer?" Roger asked, ignoring X's rude comments. "Yes, A?"

"The answer is 7." said A, effortlessly, who had raised his hand almost immediately.

"Thank you." B rolled his eyes.

X, unhappy with B's usual indifferent response, turned his attention to K. "Are you a baby?" He barked at her. "Only babies suck their thumbs, if you didn't know." K shrank in her seat slipping her thumb out of her mouth. "And why's there blood on your shirt? Did Backup stab you or something?"

"Leave her alone, X."

"What was that, freak?"

Roger sighed inwardly and handed out a ditto before dismissing the class. "This is due tomorrow promptly."

As B got up to leave, X grabbed ahold of his arm. "Hey I'm talking to y-" B turned to look at X, and glared at him. "Don't _touch_ me." He snapped, shoving him away. X shoved him back. "You're an idiot." He said. B got close to his face, staring at him with piercing red eyes. X swallowed hard, unease showing on his face. "_And you're a waste of flesh_." B snarled before exiting the room.

…

B dragged the blade across his skin slowly, deep enough to draw blood but not enough to cause too much bleeding. He looked down at his arm and sighed, not happy with his results. He drew the blade across his skin again, deeper this time, and bit the inside of his mouth. He closed his eyes and thought.

_Backup._ Ugh. If B heard that name again he was probably going to chop his whole arm off.

X was such an asshole, not to mention extremely immature. B had done nothing to make X hate him so much. B had already had enough people be unnecessarily cruel to him in his life. He wanted to act like it didn't get to him but it _did_.

All he had to do was look at someone and they would hate him, and his defense from the people who hated him was to creep them out with a stare or something. No one liked B. Well, K seemed to like him. He suddenly couldn't remember why he was doing this to himself.

B inhaled sharply, he cut too deep. He put the razor on the counter and looked at himself in the mirror. He noticed the bloodstains were gone. Someone must have cleaned them. He looked down at his arm at the beads of blood forming on his skin. He wiped them away with his sleeve and began to pick at his previous cuts, which were beginning to get infected.

There was a knock at the door and B froze momentarily. "What." He kept picking at his scabs. "Beyond, it's me." It was K. He smiled to himself. "_She called me Beyond."_ He thought. "Hold on." He said, putting the razor between his lips, cleaning the blood off. He grabbed some gauze out of the cabinet and wrapped his arm, then pulled his sleeve back down. He hid his razor and unlocked the door.

K was standing there, wearing a different colored shirt. One without bloodstains on it. "Hi." B said, looking at her with a blank face. "Are you okay?" She asked, disregarding his greeting. He continued to stare at her.

_Freak._ That was the most common insult B received. He'd heard it so many times that it didn't bother him that much anymore, but it still kind of hurt.

"Yeah I'm fine."


	5. No Control

K sat at B's desk, which was covered in all types of papers and documents, attempting to do some school work. There were notes and open books, lots of pencils and pens without caps. He was so unorganized. She looked at the various pictures and newspaper clippings he had taped to the wall in front of the desk.

The pictures were all of B, and most of them were him with another boy. He was taller than B, and looked a few years older than him. They had the same raven hair and tired emotionless faces. One just had black eyes and the other red ones.

"Who is this?" K asked, pointing at the pictures. B was lying in his bed, a half empty jar of jam in his hands, staring up at the ceiling. "L." K looked with fascination at the pictures. _That was L_. The young, famous detective, L. She wondered what it would be like to meet him. One picture caught her attention. It was of L and B, they were standing beside each other, L's hand ruffling B's hair and B pulling on his sleeve. They were both laughing, genuine smiles across their faces.

"You look really happy here."

A small smile came across B's features. He knew exactly which picture K was talking about. He remembered back to that day, that was two years ago. The good days. That's when he was happiest. L still lived at the orphanage, and it was just L, B, A, and Wammy. No one else.

L was B's best friend, he was practically his brother. L understood him, they could relate to each other. He had taught B almost everything he knew; L and B were inseparable. When L left the orphanage, B was crushed. His only friend had left him alone with a bunch of people who didn't understand him. The only thing he could do was shut himself out from everyone.

As soon as L was gone, the competition to succeed L began. More children were brought into the orphanage (X, Y, Z), but none of them were comparable to A and B. B was smarter than A, B had always been smarter than A. It was just that… A got there first, so he was first in line. Besides, he was the favorite. A had a better chance of succeeding L than B did. It was painful for B because all he wanted to do was be like L; he wanted to impress him. In case anything ever happened to A, B was there. Backup.

If anything was to tear B down, it would be that name. How was he supposed to become anything when all he was, was an extra, a backup? Nothing angered B more than that shameful name.

As his thoughts turned sour, B's smile turned into a frown. He began rubbing his wrists together. K was looking over her shoulder, watching his expression change, clearly confused. She whirled around in the swivel chair. "What's wrong..?" She asked.

She rolled in her chair closer to him, now a foot away from his face. "Did something happen?" B stared down at his arms. She frowned. "You look sad. Maybe we should go outside!" K pointed at the window. It was a beautiful day. "My mother always used to say fresh air makes you happy." B looked at her, confused. She was so positive, why? "I don't go outside." He answered. K pouted. "Why not?" There was too much life. Bad things were bound to happen. "…I don't like the sun."

"Beyond." She reached for his arm, and touched his wrist. B yanked his arm away, shooting daggers at K with his eyes. "Don't touch me." He growled instinctively. K cowered in her seat. "Sorry…" She said timidly. B noticed the fear in her eyes, and suddenly had an unfamiliar wave of regret go through his body. "No K I…I'm sorry." He tried to soften his expression. B stood and gave her a weak smile. "Let's go outside."

…

After they plopped down in the grass under a big tree, K inhaled deeply and turned to smile at B. "It's much better out here." B looked around. There were so many people outside, not as many as in the morning… but still a lot.

So many lifespans to look at. He turned to look at K's lifespan. It was high, she had very long to live. B wondered how she would die. Sickness, accident, murder maybe? K was so innocent, he thought. He didn't want to think about anything bad happening to her. He came to the conclusion of peaceful death.

B blinked a few times and noticed she was staring at him. She was probably getting uncomfortable; he was glaring at the air above her head, after all. K gazed curiously at him, sucking her thumb. He stared back blankly. "…What." B said. She took out her finger and looked around.

"Can I tell you a secret?" "Okay."

She crawled over to his side and put her lips to his ear, hesitating a bit. "_I know what you see_." B backed away from her slowly, red eyes narrowing. He stared at her in question. What did she know, and how?

"…What is it exactly that I _see_?" B was confused. Was she a mind reader or something? "Well….you know when people are going to die, right?" K said quietly. B got close to her face. "Have you been reading my thoughts?" She looked at him for a minute, amused. She started to laugh. B sat back and watched her laugh at him. That _was _a pretty stupid question. Mind readers don't exist!

After she was done laughing, K was able to explain herself. "My father had this book about Japanese folklore, and–"

"HEY BACKUP!" A shout rang throughout the huge yard. B was surely cutting his arm off now. They looked across the lawn to see X standing there with his brother, Y. X flung a rock at the pair, it missing and bouncing off the tree trunk. He threw another, this time hitting K square in her face. She cried out, and brought her hands to where she was hit. B turned to look at her, watching as tears began to roll down her face.

He looked around him for the sharpest rock and walked over to X, getting hit with rocks in the process. "What're you gonna do Backup, _stare at me_?" X taunted as B approached him. Y ran away as B pushed X to the ground. He sat on his chest, pinning his arms down with his legs.

"No, this." B answered simply, before attacking the boy. He cut at his face and arms, doing whatever he could to cause him pain. X screamed out in pain, struggling under B's body. As anger took over his body; B lost control of what he was doing.

"_B!"_

"_Backup!"_

"_Get off of him!"_

"_Backup stop!"_

"_Beyond, please."_

Beyond. B snapped out of it and looked around, he was being dragged off of X, whose face was bloodied. He looked at his left hand, where a jagged cut was left from the rock. B looked around for K, and spotted her a few feet away, a worried look on her face. Y was there too, nervously looking at his brother.

Realizing someone was touching him, B thrashed about in the persons grip until they released him. "Don't touch me!" He screamed, spinning around to face the person. It was Roger, who looked at him, unease in his eyes.

"The four of you, my office." Roger said, attempting to sound stern. "Now."

…


	6. Eye for an Eye

**Sorry this chapter took so long to be put up…I've been really busy and really sick lately, which is a very annoying combination! Enjoy.**

* * *

"He attacked me!" X screamed, fresh blood dripping onto his shirt.

"Be silent, X." Roger said sharply. "I asked B."

They were in Roger's office, Roger at his desk and the four children sitting in armchairs across from him. B glared at his hands, they were pale and smeared with blood and dirt. He glanced over at K momentarily. She had her arms wrapped around herself, head down. He had scared her. B figured she wouldn't want to talk to him ever again. How depressing.

"Backup, look at me when I am talking to you."

B shot a glare at Roger, hoping his face would melt if he stared long enough. This eerie, dark vibe filled the room, and Roger suddenly found interest in the papers littering his desk. B knew no one would dare challenge him to a stare down… except K. She was good at that.

"Can we get a nurse in here?!" Roger yelled, irritated, and then spoke to B without looking at him. "Why did you do this to X, B?" B's eyes narrowed as he continued to glare at the man. Why did he do that to X?

_Because he deserved it._

B smiled inwardly and sat back, looking over to X for a few moments. He had a bunch of red scratches on his face and arms, then one gash along his cheek that was bleeding. Hopefully it was causing X pain. That's exactly what B wanted. He looked at Roger, who was now looking back at him impatiently. "Well?" B just continued to look at him.

Roger stared at the child in confusion. He showed no remorse, yet no satisfaction for what he had done to X. There was no emotion on the boy's face. Nothing. It was making him a bit sick. He shook his head, without realizing it, and picked up his phone to call Wammy.

"Watari?" He said quietly.

_Watari_. Wammy's alias. Roger used it at times to hide the fact he was talking to Wammy, but B wasn't stupid. It was pretty obvious who Roger was contacting.

"..Yes, we need to talk."

…

B stood outside the closed door of Roger's office, listening to the two men inside converse. He knew they were discussing him.

"_I feel like he's remembering it."_

"_What do you mean he's remembering?!"_

"_Did you see his eyes? He had that same empty look just like when he…"_

"_Let's not dwell on that…call Murphy, B is going to need a few sessions with him."_

B looked at the door, confused. What was this _it _they were alluding to?

…..And who the heck was Murphy?

B couldn't come up with any conclusions, because someone was quickly approaching the door. He made no effort to retreat as it swung open. Wammy stood there with a disappointed look on his face. B glared up at the elderly man, waiting for him to say something. The man just stared back uncomfortably. B's gaze was unbearable.

"Backup, please, stop that."

B squeezed his own arm tightly and dug his nails into his sleeve, trying to refrain from lashing out at Wammy. B turned around slowly, and stalked his way down the hallway, and up the stairs to his room, gritting his teeth the whole way.

…

K walked into B and A's bedroom, noticing B in his usual spot at the window. Snacking on a hot slice of pizza, K held in her arms a large book and an unopened jar of strawberry jam. She stood in the doorway, staring at the back of her friends head, waiting for permission to enter. When he failed to acknowledge her, K began loudly chewing on her food, hoping that would get his attention.

B turned around slowly, narrowing his eyes at the raven haired girl at his door. Why was she here? B didn't think she would even want to be around him. He examined the items she had in her hands: an old looking book, a slice of pizza, and…._oh_ strawberry jam.

K saw him eyeing the jam, and she held the jar out to him, raising her eyebrows. He motioned her over to him, and she walked in. After handing B the jam, K sat herself on his bed, still eating her pizza.

B opened the jar and stared at K, now noticing the bruise that was forming under her right eye, a band aid sloppily covering it. He then stared at her pizza, wondering where she had gotten it. "Mr. Wammy gave it to me." K said, answering his question. "It's my favorite." He blinked at her. B was convinced she could read minds.

"You're probably wondering where I got this book, also." K said, stuffing the remainder of her pizza into her mouth. "I got it from the library, A helped me find it." "Is that so…" B murmured, looking down at his jam as he began to eat it. "Yes." She licked the tomato sauce off her fingers. "He sure knows his way around that library."

B slowly licked the jam off his finger, thinking as he did so. K was so odd. He thought back to the way she looked at him after he was dragged off of X. The fear she had in her eyes. Then back in the office when she didn't want to look at him. Now she was in his room talking to him like nothing ever happened. It was very confusing to B. His thoughts were interrupted when K spoke up.

"Oh, and Beyond," It made him so pleased to hear her call him that name. "Thank you. You know, for what you did before." B looked up at her. "What do you mean _thank you_?" Now she was really puzzling him. "Well, X obviously hit me in the face…" She pointed to her bruise. "And you stood up to him, that was really brave of you."

…_.Brave?_

B still wasn't getting it. "I've seen how he treats to you; I see how you act around him. It's like X knows he's not going to get into trouble and you're always holding back. He's terrible to you Beyond, I can tell, and what you did to him….I… I almost feel like…" Her voice became hushed.

"_I almost feel like he deserved it_."

B's crimson eyes widened_. _Finally, someone was on the same page as him!


	7. Eyes

**hello! this chapter is really short (i think?) so sorry about that. Happy Holidays also! I hope someone enjoys this chapter even though its a bit crappy idk**

* * *

"_I almost feel like he deserved it_."

B stared at her wide-eyed. Was he hearing things? He slowly scooped jam into his mouth. "..Do you really think so?" He asked, a hint of interest in his voice. "...Yes, why?" B jumped up from where he was in the window and sat himself next to K. "So you don't think what I did was... wrong?" B asked, leaning in close to K's face. "Well… no not really." She answered. B tilted his head to the side and grinned. K squinted at him, getting a little uncomfortable. "What?" K asked in confusion. "Is there something on my face?" She wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "What? Oh, nothing." B shook his head, smile fading from his face. "Whats that." He pointed to the book in K's lap.

"Oh, this is the book I was telling you about before." B stared at its worn out cover. He scrunched his nose at the old book smell. "My father read me this one story..." K flipped through the thick pages until she came across a picture of a skeletal looking creature. She pointed to it. "See, thats a shinigami." B played with his lips and squinted at the picture.

"Shinigami…" He said in thought. K pointed to some words on the next page. "See it says here, _'the shinigami are gods of death. With the assistance of a pair of red eyes that give them the ability to see a human's lifespan, they make sure that person dies at their correct time of death.'_ " She turned to B. "Your eyes are red…" B knew what she was getting at.

B stared at his fingers. He'd never heard of a shinigami before. They could see a person's lifespan… just like B could. It was strange, K already knew too much about his secret before he could even tell her; she probably knew the moment she saw him. B never confirmed to her what he could "see" anyways… he could just laugh and tell her she was crazy, and that would be the end of it. Shinigami don't exist! B can't see when people are going to die, thats absurd! K wasn't crazy though. He didn't have to tell her, but he felt the need to. After all, she was his friend… right?

B had been silent for a while, and K let out a little laugh. "I know, its stupid." She closed the book and stood up. "Stuff like thats impossible anywa-" "Wait!" He grabbed her arm, but quickly let go when he realized he was touching her. "Um, it actually is possible." He lowered his voice. K sat down next to him again, an excited smile on her face. "Wait you mean you can see-" "Shhhh!" He cut her off again.

B sighed. He kept awkwardly staring at his fingers as K waited for him to speak. "… I can see people's names, and I know when they're going to die." His whisper was so low, K almost couldn't hear him. "There are numbers floating over your head right now," B pointed up, her eyes followed. "and above that, your name. I see this above everyone's head…" B thought for a minute. "Well everyone except mine, I can't see mine for some reason."

They sat there in silence for a few seconds, and it felt like forever to B. "So whats my name?" K questioned. B sat up and looked at her. "What?" "Tell me my name. I just want to make sure you're telling me the truth." He glanced above her head before he spoke. "Come here…" He leaned in and whispered her name. K stared at him, shocked. Mr. Wammy and Roger are the only ones who should know her name.

"…How do you know that?" K asked in disbelief. B simply stared at her in response. "That was a stupid question." B murmured. "When am I going to die?" She asked, ignoring his harsh comment. B shook his head and smirked. "I can't tell you that." "So how am I supposed to know you're telling me the truth?" "I am telling you the truth." He picked up his jam jar and began eating again. "Its a secret though so… lets keep it that way, yes?" He turned and looked at her, amused.

K glared at him. "Fine." She said. B licked the jam off his index finger. "Fine."

K laid down on his bed and stared up at the white ceiling. She put her arms above her head, resting them in her long locks of hair. "Beyond?" "Hm?" He had his fingers in his mouth. "Whats it like knowing when everyone is going to die?" She asked, twirling her hair between her fingers. "Pure hell." B answered bluntly, biting at his fingernails. "I see it as a curse." K frowned. She just wanted to get up and give B a hug, but he wouldn't like that. "This is making my brain hurt... this is all so strange..." K rubbed her face. "How were you even born with those eyes?" "I ask myself the same question everyday."

They suddenly heard footsteps, three figures appearing at the door.

It was Mr. Wammy, Roger, and another man who was holding a notebook. K quickly sat up. "Backup may we come in?" Roger said. "This man would like to speak with you." B closed his eyes and rolled his eyes as far into the back of his head as he could, and shook his head. "Oh surely you will let them in?" Wammy spoke up, a kind smile on his face. "Come K, I will help you unpack the rest of your belongings hm?" B looked at her. K sighed, then stood up and turned to him. "I'll see you later, B." She said before she turned and walked out of the room with Wammy. He didn't really want her to leave.

"Bye, K."


	8. Glass

**it took me literally forever to write this chapter for some reason, sorry. Hope someone enjoys this!**

* * *

B watched as K left then turned his attention to the two men standing at the door. "I'll leave you two alone then?" Roger said before leaving. The other man entered B's room and sat where K had been previously sitting. B stood up and sat in his window, not wanting anything to do with the man. B knew who he was, he had seen him before. B glanced above his head. _William Murphy_. So this was who Roger had called. The therapist. "Allow me to introduce myself-" "I know who you are." B interrupted, shoving his hand into his now empty jam jar. Murphy opened the notebook he was holding and readied his pen. "So you remember me?" He said with a smile. "It's very nice to see you again, Backup."

B threw the jar he was holding at the man's feet, causing him to jump. It shattered on impact, pieces of glass scattering all over the floor. "_Don't_ call me that." B snapped. "It's B." Murphy looked at B worriedly, and wrote something down in his book. B glared at the book, watching as the pen glided over the paper. "Oh, yes, B... how could I have forgotten?" He said with a hint of unease. "So how have you been?" B wiped his hand on his shirt and stared out the window. Gray clouds lingered in the sky, it looked like it would rain soon. How depressing. "Roger has told me you've been acting violently again." He said. "Would you like to tell me what happened today?"

B rolled his eyes and sighed. _No._ B wasn't even going to bother answering him, he probably already knew what happened anyways. He wondered what K was doing.

"B?" Murphy called. B ignored him again, and continued to stare out the window. "B, I'm not going to be able to help you if you don't talk to me." "I never asked for your help." B said quietly. "I don't _need _help." The man wrote some things down before looking at B again. "B, you do realize you attacked X, correct?" B stared down at his bruising hands and tried not to smile."He is very badly hurt, and you seem to be acting like you did nothing wrong." B was silent. "This is not the first time you have attacked someone."

All Murphy was trying to do was guilt B into speaking; but it wasn't going to work. The man was boring him and B was done listening. He stood up from where he was and made his way to the door, disregarding the glass that was covering the floor. "B, the glass- where are you going?" Murphy asked in confusion. B ignored the man and walked past him, shards off glass lodging into the bottom of his bare feet.

Murphy grabbed ahold of B's arm, getting a good grip on him. B's eyes went wide and he forcefully pulled his arm away from the man, stumbling backwards a few steps. "Touch me again... and I'll cut off your hands." He growled. Murphy stared at him in shock, then quickly began writing something down in his book. B smacked the notebook out of his hands, before exiting the room.

...

B noticed K's bedroom door was closed, Wammy was probably still in there with her. He turned right and ran down the hallway, hoping Murphy wouldn't follow him. Once B got to the end, he looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was there. Surprisingly, the man didn't follow him. B opened the last door in the hallway, which led to the attic, and began to make his way up the stairs, closing the door behind him. It was forbidden by Roger to go in the attic, but B snuck up daily. No one ever locked the door, so it was as if Roger was just asking B to sneak up there. Since he shared a room with A he needed someplace to go where no one would bother him. It was a dark, cold, old smelling room. There were no lights, just small square window on the far left side of the room. Under the window was a couch and a bunch of crates filled with old things, and a mattress was leaning up against the wall. More crates and boxes filled up the rest of the room, it looked like no one had touched them in ages.

The air was thick with dust and cobwebs, but B liked it. He sat down on the old couch and stared out the window at the view of the forest behind the orphanage. B pulled his sleeves over his palms and began biting his fingernails, resting his head on the couch cushion. His eyes began to feel heavy and he started to doze off. The last time B had slept was about 3 days ago. It wasn't that he couldn't sleep, he was _afraid_ to sleep. B was exhausted, but tried to fight his tiredness. Reluctantly, he soon gave in. B drifted off, feeling his tired body sink into the couch.

...

_It was dark. Empty beer bottles littered the floor and dirty stains covered the carpet. A putrid smell hung in the room, it was something like puke and spoiled food. B heard drunk rambling which soon turned into shouting. A middle aged man appeared out of thin air and grabbed B by the arm and pulled him close to his face. B couldn't make out his expression, it was as if a dark cloud hung over his face. They were inches apart, the man's breath reeked of alcohol. "It's your fault!" He screamed in B's face. "It's all your fault!" He threw him on the ground and clenched his hands around B's throat. "She would still be here if it wasn't for you!" He growled, releasing one hand from B's neck but tightening his grip on the boy with the other. B tried to scream but nothing would come out, he couldn't breathe. He saw the man was now holding a broken beer bottle in his hand. "You're going to pay..." The jagged glass inched closer to his face. "I'm going to make you feel what she felt..."_

_..._

B suddenly gasped and blinked himself awake. He brought his hands up to his neck; it felt numb. "Just a dream..." He mumbled to himself. He sat up and looked out the window, realizing it was sunset. Had he really slept that long? Murphy Roger and Wammy were probably looking for him. B lazily stretched his arms over his head and yawned, then unlocked the latches on the window and opened it. A cold breeze rolled in, sending a shiver down the boy's spine. B climbed out onto the roof, carefully gaining his footing before closing the window behind him. He got on his stomach and let himself slide onto the lower level of the roof, where he then walked past many windows before stopping at the one across from the big tree. It was K's window.

...

K was laying on her bed playing with her hair, staring up at the white plaster ceiling. Some of it was cracked and peeling, making interesting shapes for her to look at. She suddenly heard a banging noise coming from her window that caused her to jump. She looked around, unsure of what to do, and heard the banging noise again. K sat up and walked over to the window, where she saw B crouching outside. He was hitting his head against the glass, the wind blowing his already messy hair around. "Beyond...?" She said, confused. He looked up at her and gave her a small smile. K ran to her door and quietly shut it, then ran back to the window and let B in. "What were you doing out there?" She asked as he climbed in and sat on the floor, wincing in pain. "That man was looking for you." "I know." B said, awkwardly holding his foot up to his face so he could look at it. The bottoms of his feet were caked with dirt and dried blood, the pieces of glass still stuck in his skin. K got down on her knees next to him and looked at his feet, a disgusted look on her face. "Come to the bathroom."

...

B sat on the edge of K's bathtub, his feet soaking in the warm water. K was sitting on the floor beside the tub, making little braids in her black hair. "So what happened?" She asked, twirling a piece of hair between her fingers. B moved his feet around in the water, turning it a dirty brown color. "He made me mad." B murmured. "I told him before to never call me that name and he did." "You know him?" "Yes he's my..." B hesitated. "My therapist." B bit his lip. He wanted to throw up jut saying that. "Oh." K said quietly. They didn't say anything for a while. "I don't need him, though." B finally said. "I'm perfectly fine."

He took his feet out of the tub and sat on the floor next to K. "He wouldn't stop asking me questions, it was irritating." B began picking the glass out of his feet. "And he kept writing about me in his book, he's going to tell Roger everything I did." Specs of blood soon covered the bottom of his foot. "I don't think Roger likes you." K said, watching as he struggled to dislodge a tiny piece of glass from his foot. "Roger doesn't like anyone." A pile of glass soon formed on the tile floor, and there was a knock at the door.

"K? Are you in there?" It sounded like Roger.

"Yes?" She answered. "Who are you talking to?" "...No one." K said, looking at B. They heard the sound of the door opening and before either of them could react Roger and Murphy were standing at the bathroom door. "Backup." Roger said, shaking a pill bottle in front of him. "These are for you."

B felt an enormous wave of rage go through him.


	9. V & A

"My name is-" "_Your name_ is Backup." Roger snapped. "That is what I named you and that is what I will call you." K tensed up, not expecting him to raise his voice. B inhaled sharply and his face heated up. "_I don't care_." He growled, digging his fingers into his leg. "I _hate_ that name don't call me that." He glared up at Roger and Murphy, waiting for them to say something. Everyone was uncomfortably silent for a moment, then Roger cleared his throat. "We need to speak with you in the hallway," He said to B sternly, glancing at K for a moment. "Follow me." B slowly stood. "Bye K." He mumbled.

...

"You're going to take one pill a day," Murphy said to B. "Roger is going to have control of the bottle until you can develop a habit of taking them." Roger held the orange bottle in his hand, smiling at B. "I'll give one to him before dinner everyday, that should be a good time." He said. Murphy nodded. B squinted at him. "_What are they even for?_" He asked rudely. "They are to help you be more…. calm." Murphy stated as B continued to glare at him. B clenched his fists. He didn't need to be more _calm_. There was nothing wrong with him. "I'll be back in in four weeks to check on his progress." He said to Roger. Roger shook his hand. "Very good, see you then."

As soon as Murphy had walked a ways down the hallway, Roger turned to B and put his finger in his face. B's eyes went wide, and he resisted the urge to bite it off the man's hand. "I don't want anymore trouble from you for the rest of the day, am I understood?" Roger said in a low voice. B stared at him. "_Am I understood_?" He repeated. "Yes…" B spat, squinting at him. "Good." Roger said before turning and walking down the hallway.

Adults were so annoying.

…

B was starving. He had only eaten what…. 5 jars of jam that day? He couldn't remember. It was almost dinnertime but he wasn't going to eat whatever was for supper that day, he rarely did. He walked down to the kitchen and got a jar of jam. As he was making his way back to the stairs, the front door opened. A young girl walked in, the wind from outside blowing her shoulder length hair across her face. She closed the door behind her, putting her bags on the floor and wiping her dark hair away from her face.

B rolled his eyes when he realized who she was. Vienna. She looked up and seemed surprised, B _was_ standing in the middle of the foyer staring at her. "Oh, B its so nice to see you." B sighed inwardly. _'And so it begins.'_ Vienna was one of the orphans who had grown up at Wammy's. She didn't really like B. B wasn't very fond of her either, she was sort of a snob. She was such a kiss up and was always in everyone's business, B couldn't stand the sight of her. Simply looking at the girl made him want to tie her to a tree and throw knives at her. B hated her, actually. She was also very close with L, her and L were the same age. She went to visit him frequently… wherever he was; which B didn't understand. How come _she_ got to see L all the time and B couldn't?

Vienna was in his face now, waving her hand in front of his eyes. "Hey! Aren't you going to say something nice back to me?" She said, putting her hand on her hip. She waited. "Of course not! Why would I expect that from _you_." B opened his jam, the jar making a popping sound as it opened. He scooped some into his mouth, Vienna scrunching her nose up at his disgusting habit. "Still stealing jam I see?" She said, squinting at him. He sighed and walked past her, making his way up the stairs.

…

Vienna followed B upstairs to K's room, where Roger was still standing at the door. He noticed Vienna and his eyes lit up. "Vienna! You're back, it's so nice to see you!" He said cheerfully. B walked past him into K's room, rolling his eyes. She was sitting on her bed, a confused look on her face. B sat next to her. "What's going on?" She whispered. "Who's that?" B stared at her brown eyes and shook his head. "No one worth knowing." He murmured. B licked some jam off of his fingers as Roger and Vienna walked towards them.

"K, I would like you to meet V." Roger said. K looked up at the older girl timidly. Vienna crouched down and smiled at her. "Hello K, you can call me Vienna if you'd like." She extended her hand out to K. K stared at it for a moment. B felt the corners of his mouth rise, as the cheerful look on Vienna's face became an annoyed one. K finally shook her hand and the smile returned to Vienna's face. "It's very nice to meet you, K." K nodded. Vienna looked taken aback, K wasn't returning her gestures the way she thought she would. B smirked. Vienna was the talkative type, B already knew K was a quiet girl; he could see the two were not going to get along. Vienna turned her attention to B and saw him smiling, and scowled at him. "And what are _you_ doing here?" She asked B. "K's my friend." B said. "Is that so?"

She pouted and turned around, returning to Roger's side. They walked to the door slowly, Vienna whispering something into the old man's ear. "She's too submissive." B overheard her say. "I don't want her around _him_, he might…" "I think she's already formed a bond with him-" "Roger _he's dangerous_." "He's on medication again and…" Roger fixed his glasses. "Vienna if you feel she's not safe, you can keep an eye on them." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine." She said before storming out of the room.

Roger looked around awkwardly then turned his attention to the two children. "How about you two do something productive, hm?" He said. "Go to the library, read, study, do something… supper should be ready soon."

They stared at him, B shooting him a dirty look.

"_Now."_

...

"A, I didn't think you would still be in here." K said with a smile, sitting down across from him. B awkwardly stood, picking at his nails with his teeth. "B, sit down." K said to him, smiling. There were two seats open at the table, one next to A and one next to K. He sat down next to K, staring at A as he did so. "Hello, B." A said, nodding at him. B simply grunted in response and put his head down on the table.

K bit the inside of her mouth. "So A, what are you reading this time?" She said, pointing to the small stack of books to his right. "Oh just some tales..." He said fixing his glasses. "After I had gotten that book for you I found some other things I wanted to read." He put his hands on the open book he was reading. "This is the Brother's Grimm." He said. "It's full of a lot of morbid fairy tales, but they're really fascinating." "Really? Tell me about one." K said sounding interested. "Of course." A said, and began explaining some of the stories to her.

B just sat quietly and watched them. He watched A talk, with his _stupid_ charismatic personality. He watched him dissect the contents of the book and explain it to K, smiling and keeping eye contact as he did so. He watched K. He looked at her facial expressions and how she was absorbed into what A was telling her, how open and carefree she was with him, how she looked so entertained. The both of them looked so happy and it was making B grumpy. He glared at them, his face still buried in his arms.

K stopped what she was saying and looked at B, she could feel him staring at her. "...What?" She asked, confused. "Nothing." B said, answering too quickly. But it was something. He could feel it, she liked A more than she did B. It was starting all over again.

Why did everyone like A so much? B knew he wasn't good enough.

...

* * *

**Gasp im still alive? School is over so updates should come more frequently! Also, B is so paranoid just saying. I hope someone enjoyed this!**


End file.
